


Merry Christmas Indeed

by Mrs_Marlowe



Series: dancerdoc blog works [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Jean-Luc visits Beverly for Christmas after Jack's death.





	Merry Christmas Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little thing I wrote on my Beverly blog for Christmas, and I just realized that I never posted it here. Oops

Beverly opened the door of her small flat in San Francisco, smiling instantly at the sight of her best friend. She hadn’t seen Jean-Luc in months, and she had been getting worried. Walker had been coming round, trying to rekindle what they once had, and she had turned him down several times already. Jean-Luc was a breath of fresh air if she was honest with herself.

“Merry Christmas,” he said, “I hope you don’t mind the intrusion.”

Beverly shook her head. “I could never send you away, you’re more than welcome Jean-Luc,” she replied, standing aside and ushering him in. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

He reached into his shoulder bag and produced a bottle of Chateau Picard, passing it to her. “I thought we might enjoy some of this. My sister-in-law sent it to me, told me to share it with someone special.”

Beverly flushed lightly, leading him into the kitchen. “I’m glad to count as someone special. Thank you,” she said, handing him the bottle and corkscrew as she pulled two glasses from the cupboard. He poured the wine for them before the two of them walked into the living room.

“Wesley’s asleep already. He wanted to make sure Santa didn’t pass us over,” she said quietly.

Jean-Luc nodded. “Well, do you have anything you want to do?”

“I need to finish wrapping his presents. Would you like to help?” she asked.

Jean-Luc nodded. “I suppose Jack helped, in previous years?”

Beverly shrugged. “Sometimes. He would sometimes just go straight to bed and leave it to me. I suppose that’s how most of us raising Wesley was. He was never here.”

Jean-Luc nodded. _And now, you’ll never have him around again._ “I’m sorry.”

Beverly shrugged, going to the closet and opening it, pulling out the rest of the presents, along with all the things they would need to wrap them for Wesley. They immediately got to work, joking about the old days.

“Have you seen Walker lately?” Jean-Luc asked eventually.

Beverly nodded. “Yeah, he comes around often. And every single time, he ends up asking me out.”

Jean-Luc’s heart sank. “Well, I’m sure that the two of you would be good together.”

Beverly shook her head. “I turn him down, every single time, Jean-Luc. If I’m going to get into a relationship with someone, it won’t be Walker.”

Jean-Luc nodded and put one of the gifts to the side. He was thankful that he had wrapped his gifts for the two of them already.

The two of them drank the entire bottle of wine as they wrapped presents. “Jean-Luc,” Beverly eventually said, “I- don’t have a guest room prepared for you, I would have, had I been expecting you.”

Jean-Luc shook his head. “I can go, or sleep on the sofa. I’ll be fine.”

Beverly shook her head in reply. “I couldn’t let that happen to you. You can sleep in my bed.”

Jean-Luc’s jaw dropped. “I couldn’t take your bed from you.”

Beverly nodded. “Well, I think it’s large enough for the two of us.”

Jean-Luc swallowed. “A-are you sure?”

Beverly nodded, and moved closer to him. “I’ve been lonely ever since Jack died and you left the last time. I keep turning Walker down because he isn’t you.”

Jean-Luc looked into her eyes and smiled. “Beverly, you don’t mean it.”

“I do,” she replied, closing the gap between the two of them and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Jean-Luc returned her kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around her frame to pull her closer.

Beverly briefly pulled back for a breath. “Jean-Luc,” she whispered, “tell me that you want this.”

Jean-Luc closed the gap between them again, pulling her into his lap. He pulled back. “Does that answer your question?”

Beverly nodded, standing up, and taking his hand, leading him to her bedroom before locking the door.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” she said, pulling his shirt from his trousers and over his head.

“As have I, my dear Beverly,” he replied, unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it from her shoulders.

The couple fell to the bed, wrapped in each other.

 

An hour later, Beverly rolled over in Jean-Luc’s arms, watching the clock turn to midnight. “Merry Christmas,” she whispered.

Jean-Luc smiled. “A very merry Christmas, indeed, mon coeur.”


End file.
